User talk:Gameboyz829
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dance Central (Kinect Game) Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi i would like to request to be an admin of the page. ^_^ 18:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) thank you for making me an admin. I just noticed that some of the pages lack information so i decided to do some edting. Though i don't have the game and only played it on my cousins house i got so addicted to it. anyway i will try my best to add more to the wiki 05:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi im kind of having problems with editing pages, im not sure if wikia or my browser is the problem since it happens on other wikia pages i edit on too, so yeah im afraid i won't be able to do some edits for a while until i figure this out. the problem might be fixed by tommorow but lets see. 20:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) yeah it definitely was my browser, i cleared my cache and now the editor works fine. 05:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I Am Moo. I just joined the Dance Central wiki and decided to get conversations going. How are you? And thanks for most of your contributions to the DC Wiki! :::::::::::: Unexpected-Moo (talk) 00:05, October 16, 2012 (UTC)Unexpected Moo Oh I'm sorry, I have seem to have forgotten, I was on my way to edit more characters but there was no Maccoy, or Dare, Or Elliot. I mean, they are some old timers, but if you noticed in the Dance central 3 Demo, When it shows you how to play, I had caught DARE in her secondary outfit in dance central one! I thought that they were bringing her back or that some character would have that kind of skin as an alternative. do u know who actually plays glitch in dance central 2&3 from:[[User:Lynnette1114|Lynnette1114] (talk) 16:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC)] ok thank you thats exactly what i ment. Lynnette1114 (talk) 05:59, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hi Gameboyz829.Thanks for giving me a proper welcome to this place.I've loved this place for a long time but i never really thought about getting an account.You probably have the most of EVERYTHING on this website.You're soo cool! Please, Please, PLEASE! There is a wiki contributor on this wiki that deserves to be blocked. She Goes By The Name Of Koletta and has posted inappropiate comments. Her iQ address is 69.249.183.204 Thank You :D For Blocking the cussing, mean Koletta for 2 weeks. Also - I do not mean to sound pushy, but I have some great ideas for the wiki, could you make me an admin? Lab rats kasia (talk) 09:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) - I just asked for adminship and forgot to sign my username .. FAILAGE LOL! You seem familiar like you are a flipline user but I just don't know you. I just stopped by this because I heard my friend talk about this dance central thing and I didn't know what it was. Do you have a forum account? --Papl (talk) Request for Adminship I would like you to make me an admin on this wiki as i've been doing good faithed edits and editing a good amount of articles per day. So if you think i'm ready, could you please give me admin rights ?DC Master 74 (talk) 16:22, April 27, 2014 (UTC) The Main Page So... I think the main page is like, too dull. I think that instead of having info about the games on the Games section we should put a image of the covers of all games linking to the respective articles and maybe some buttons or one of those sliders linking to important categories like songs and characters.DC Master 74 (talk) 00:02, July 9, 2014 (UTC) If you give me permition i can do this! :D DC Master 74 (talk) 00:05, July 9, 2014 (UTC)